


Pancakes and New Friends

by liz0stone



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Perry is such a mom, friendly fluff, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz0stone/pseuds/liz0stone
Summary: This was based on a prompt I saw on Facebook.How Laura Hollis meets 2/3rds of the ginger squad.





	Pancakes and New Friends

Everyone I've ever met has told me that the worst part of growing up is moving away from home. I found that difficult to believe, until I found myself standing in the kitchen of my new apartment, staring helplessly at my phone and trying to understand a recipe for pancakes.

Mentally, I begin checking off ingredients I know I have: flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, milk, and... CRAP! I have no eggs. Looking over at the little digital clock on my microwave, I groan. 7:30am. The grocery store doesn't open until 9:00. 

I chew on my lip as I consider my next move; either I can wait an hour and a half for breakfast... or I can make my way next door and introduce myself to my neighbors... and hopefully get a few eggs in the process.

My stomach decides for me, releasing a sound that is akin to a whale in heat. Slipping on a pair of thongs, I grab my keys and tuck my phone into my pocket before stepping out into the hallway outside my small apartment and walking across the way. 

It doesn't even occur to me that I might be waking someone up until my knuckles have rapped on the door 3 times, but my worries are quickly banished when the door opens to reveal a head of wildly curly red hair and a bright, welcoming smile.

The woman that opened the door looked to be in her early to mid 20s, but is dressed like she is stuck in the mid 80s in a pair of high waisted mom jeans and a forest green turtleneck.

"Oh, hi!" she greets me with a friendly tone and a look of curiosity. "You must be the new neighbor! How can I help you?"

I'm almost taken aback by the almost motherly tone in her voice, but I quickly recover with a smile of my own. 

"Hi! Yeah! I'm Laura. Hollis. Laura Hollis. I live right over there." I point my thumb over my shoulder to my own door as I ramble, a trait of mine that comes out in full force when I'm nervous. "But you knew that! Not my name. It would be weird if you knew my name. Where I live, I mean. I... erm... yeah."

The woman across from me laughs and holds out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Laura. I'm Lola Perry."

Reaching out, I take her hand and give it a small shake. Just as I'm about to address my current predicament, another red head pops up behind the first. 

"Hey, Per, have you seen my suture kit? I want to try thing that doctors do when they take the skin off grapes and then sew it back on," the person says before noticing me.

"LaFontaine, this is Laura. She just moved in across the hall," Perry introduces me with another smile.

"Hey," the person of indeterminate gender gives me a lazy grin and reaches around Perry, who's still standing between us, to offer their own hand. "You a Silas student?"

"Yeah, I am. Freshman," I nod in affirmation.

"Nice!" Laf grins and takes their hand back, settling it on what is now evident is their partner's hip. "What can we do for ya, frosh?"

The friendliness of my neighbors immediately puts me at ease as I explain my situation.

"Well, I'm trying to make pancakes, and I realized that I don't have any eggs, so I was wondering if I could borrow a couple?" I phrase it as a question as I clasp my hand together in front of myself and rock back on my heels. "I can pay you back, of course! I just don't think my stomach can handle waiting two hours for breakfast."

"Oh, of course! LaFontaine, can you go grab a couple eggs for Laura?" Perry asks as they affectionately pat Laf's hand on her waist.

Without delay, the second redhead nods and pulls away, disappearing into the apartment to fetch the requested eggs. 

"So... how long have you guys lived here?" I ask, not wanting to descend into uncomfortable silence territory.

Perry scratches her chin as she thinks for a moment. "About two years? Both of us are juniors, and we moved in right before our freshman year."

"That's pretty awesome," I reply just as LaFontaine returns with an entire carton of eggs.

My eyes widen when the hand it over. "I-I just need one or two..." I say as I state at the almost full carton in my hands.

"Nah, it's fine," Laf brushes my protests off and resumes their spot behind Perry. "Consider it a welcome to the building gift."

I look up with a laugh and a small shake of my head. "Well, in that case, can I invite you two to breakfast as a thank you?"

LaFontaine's face brightens visibly at the offer of food and they nod, practically shoving Perry out of the apartment.

"I guess that's a yes," Perry laughs at her partner's antics and allows herself to be guided out, but not without grabbing her keys from next to the door.

I lead the small parade across the hall and into my own apartment, hastily apologizing for the still unpacked boxes that are scattered around my living room as I guide my two neighbors into the kitchen. Setting the eggs on the counter beside the dry ingredients, I pull out my phone to once again stare at the recipe.

As I work, my new friends and I chat, but Perry soon sees my frustration as I stare at the lumpy pancake batter.

Stepping up behind me, she gives me a kind smile and reaches forward to relieve me of the whisk in my hands, despite my protests.

Without looking at the recipe, she begins adding a few more ingredients, talking me through it and showing me exactly how much of everything is needed. I gaze at her, slack jawed, as she whisked together a perfect pancake batter, only closing my mouth when she instructs me to heat up a pan with some butter.

Soon, the tree of us are sitting at my dining room table with stacks of pancakes and mugs of coffee sitting in front of us.

After we've all finished, LaFontaine polishing off a good half of the batch themselves, I stand at my doorway and bid my new friends goodbye. Before she leaves, Perry takes my phone and programs her number into the contacts, insisting that I call her should I ever need anything.


End file.
